Captain's Clash
A sea borne mist drifted lazily across the water in the early morning concealing a marine ship in its shadowy embrace. All that was visible was the top of its masts and the watchmen posted to the dizzying high perch in the crows nest. On another part of the sea a light blue ship was sailing and within it, Hyo and Leyasu were sitting appearing both bored and hungry. Hyo: '''How long have we been sailing? '''Leyasu: Two weeks I think I don't know I'm all dull in vision and hungry in stomach Hyo: 'We need to steal food from a ship '''Leyasu: '''Yeah...... ''A mile away across the water a large fishing boat bearing a pirate flag was sailing into the edge of the mist. Three of the crew sat waiting virtually drooling with anticipation as a fourth cooked breakfast. 'Savio: '''Reiko, how long..... 'Reiko: '''I swear if you ask me that one more time it's all going over the side!! '''Savio: But... Reiko without a moment's hesitation lifted the pan from the stove and strode to the side, but stopped when there was a loud thud from Savio being hit by their Captain and Doctor. Kai and Jarek: 'SHUT UP!!!!! '''Reiko: '''Breakfast is served. ''Kai picked up his bowl of miso soup and walked to the helm; something didn't feel right about this mist, it was like the very air itself felt uneasy. Back at Hyo and Leyasu, Hyo stood up and looked at the mist coming towards them. 'Hyo: '''Hey Raya are mists really clouds who fell from the sky? '''Leyasu: '''Yeah pretty much Ice or so I've heard but why do ya ask? '''Hyo: '''I dunno just curious, Man I'm really hungry '''Leyasu: '''Well there's nothing you can do about it we don't have any food here '''Hyo: '''Hungry....So damn hungry, THAT DOES IT I'M GOING DOWNHILL! ''Hyo jumped off the ship and froze the water he stood on, He then look down on the water and saw a shark heading towards him, Hyo made a spear out of ice and threw it at the shark with an ice chain attached to it, The spear hit the shark and Hyo pulled the ice chain pulling the shark outside, He then created ice stairs and climb back up to the ship. 'Hyo: '''GOT FOOD! '''Leyasu: '''YA DAMN MORON YA TRAPPED US IN HERE NOW BECAUSE OF YOUR ICE! '''Hyo: '''Eh? ''Hyo looked down and saw that he froze the ship lower half unabling it to move. 'Hyo: '''Whoops ''Leyasu hit Hyo in the out of anger. The fishing ship had sailed deep into the mist as the crew ate. Kai still felt uneasy and no matter how much food he consumed or what else he did he couldn't shake the feeling. He knew better than to ask his crew for their opinions before they'd eaten breakfast and so waited for them to finish. 'Kai: '''This mist is creeping me out guys. Savio take the helm; Reiko, Doc go fore and aft see what you can make out. '''Reiko: ' Come one, boss. There's no need to be rushing around. '''Kai: '''Go Now! '''Savio: I know that look. He's serious and we'd better move it. The crew ran to their positions whilst their Captain leapt gracefully through the rigging, in two short bounds, to the crows nest. He spotted a mast peeking out above the mist, but he couldn't make out any markings the small flag atop the mast. Reiko: '''Nothing in sight back here except mist. '''Jarek: '''I can see some sort of steady shadow off ahead of us, but I can't see anything else. '''Kai: '''I'm gonna try and burn off some of the mist see if you can spot anything. ''Kai steadied himself atop the mast balancing on its very tip. He remembers the one of the techniques he'd seen described in a history book about the Whitebeard Pirates, it would serve his purpose. '' '''Kai: '' Enkai! ''The mist blew away and the crew immediately recognised the ship. Its cannons tracked round in seconds and fire their first shot at the fishing ship under the pirate flag. Savio: 'The Marines! '''Kai: '''Take Cover! ''Meanwhile Leyasu and Hyo were getting the ice off the ship, When they finished the ship continued on moving forward into the missed then went to the other side to where the marines were attacking but they didn't see the Star Hunter Pirates. 'Hyo: '''Hey look a ship '''Leyasu: '''THATS NOT JUST A SHIP IT'S MARINE SHIP! '''Hyo: '''Marine? That means our enemies '''Leyasu: '''Don't worry they won't attack us cause they don't know that were pira-.. ''Leyasu then turned to see Hyo gone, He looked at the sea floor and saw Hyo running towards the Marine while freezing the water under him to reach the ship. 'Leyasu: '''The damn fool ''Back about the fishing ship, the crew are rushing to follow their Captain's command. 'Kai: '''TURN THE HELM, TAKE US IN CLOSE! We need to get under their guns, so they can't fire! '''Jarek: '''No injuries Captain! '''Kai: '''Good, Savio we're boarding them. ''Another shot ripped through the air, but Kai had spotted it before it reached the ship. 'Kai: '''Rankyaku! ''The shot split in two and sailed harmlessly over the ship. 'Savio: '''This ship can't survive a hit from one of those, boss. We need to stop those guns. '''Kai: '''I'm aware of that, leave the shots to me. Go suit up and get your guns; Doc, you suit up too, Reiko keep us steered at them. ''Kai stood at the railing waiting for the next shot and was soon joined by his First Mate and Doctor in their outfits and ready for battle. The Marine ship fired again and Savio leveled his guns ahead. 'Savio: 'Hammer Shoot! There was a loud rining sound of metal clashing against metal and the canoon shot veered off course, splashing down out of sight. Meanwhile Hyo started to climb the Marine ship silently by creating an ice latter, He climbed up and secretly entered the ship from the inside, When he reached the inside he went around until he reached the kitchen. 'Hyo: '''Time to eat ''When he walked in he saw several Marine soldiers looking at him, There was an awkward silence for a moment, But then Hyo quickly froze the soldiers at the spot, He openned the fridge and started eating the food in it. Back aboard the fishing boat. 'Kai: '''I'm going aboard, Savio you're in charge. Soru! ''In under a second Kai had vanished. Instantly shouts of pain and panic emminated from the deck. Suddenly there was a great exposion and the Ship's main turret vanished in a burst of flames. 'Savio: '''Oh great..... Doc stop anyone who jumps down to us. Reiko keep us right up against them. I'll take out their rudder! '''Jarek: '''Enough with the orders police boy. I know what to do, so get going. ''Jarek produced his trident from under his long coat, slotting together it together with practiced ease; whilst Reiko tied the helm down to prevent the wheel form moving. Meanwhile Kai up on deck causing havoc amongst the marines. Using his Rokushiki techniques he was vanishing from beneath the swords of marines and appearing behind them to strike them down, his Kenbunshoku Haki giving him the edge he needed. '''Marine 1: Get everyone up here! We need them all now! Meanwhile Hyo was still eating in the kitchen but then stopped after eating most of the food in it. Hyo: That was delicious maybe i should get some more for Raya, Would be mean to eat everything on my own '' Hyo took a large potato bag and filled it with the rest of the food in the bad, Meanwhile Leyasu was still onboard the ship and he steered it towards the Marine ship, He then put the anker down and used a boat from the ship to get closer to the Marine ship but instead got closer to the Star Hunter's ship, He climbed the ship by making his fingers into sand making them enter the small holes of the ship to allow him to climb up when he climbed to the deck he saw the Star Hunter crew and they looked at him, There was an awkward silence.'' Leyasu: Ummmm you guys Marines by any chance i think i got the wrong ship Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Colaboration Category:Highestbounty123